General polymerization techniques of olefins are classified into high pressure process, solution process, slurry process, and gas phase process, and many attempts have been made to produce polyolefins having desired physical properties by varying the type of the metallocene catalyst according to one of those techniques.
In the polymerization process of olefins, continuous operation of a reactor causes fouling associated with polymer deposition on the wall of the reactor, which can be prevented to a certain extent by using a supported metallocene catalyst as a catalyst. In addition, the use of supported metallocene catalyst increases apparent density of polyolefins so as to increase the yield per unit volume of the reactor.
In the previous methods of preparing the supported metallocene catalysts, a support having a water content of 1% by weight or less prepared by calcination (drying) at 200 to 800° C. has been mainly used in order to form a highly reactive siloxane group on the surface of the support. However, this method is problematic in that the calcination process complicates the catalyst preparation process, and therefore the catalytic activity is also insufficient.
For this reason, a variety of studies have been conducted in order to increase the catalytic activity. In many cases, however, when it is intended to increase the catalytic activity, there are problems that the catalyst preparation process becomes complex, or bulk density or physical properties of polyolefins prepared by using the supported catalyst become(s) insufficient.